Adiós PD: Perdóname
by irmmm
Summary: Mimi no ha sido del todo sincera con sus sentimientos y no está preparada para despedirse de él. KOUMI


Intentaba guiarme por su voz pidiéndome ayuda, estaba confundida y algo mareada pero miré hacia todos los lados intentando encontrarle, tenía que darme prisa, sentía que me faltaba el aire cada vez que oía esa voz tan indefensa, tan desesperada, volví a mirar más de una vez en los mismos sitios, no sabía dónde ir. A mi alrededor parte del bosque ardía, y frente a mí solo había un precipicio, miré hacia abajo por si acaso, pero nada. Corrí de nuevo de un lado para otro con el corazón a mil por hora, no podía más, si no fuera por su voz me hubiera tirado por el maldito precipicio. De repente la oí más cerca, miré entre unos arbustos chamuscados por el incendio y allí estaba, me acerqué rápidamente hacia él con más miedo que nunca; tenía una profunda herida bajo el pecho, con la camiseta llena de sangre, al igual que sus manos que se mantenían alrededor de la herida. Tartamudeaba y temblaba, yo estaba en blanco, no reaccioné hasta que dijo mi nombre en un grito ahogado. No sabía qué hacer, le quité la camiseta con el máximo cuidado que pude, cada uno de esos temblorosos gemidos de dolor me partían el corazón. La herida era más grande de lo que parecía, no podía mirarle en ese estado, cada vez que lo hacía una desagradable sensación recorría mi cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Coloqué su cabeza sobre mis rodillas y empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas pidiendo ayuda, saqué mi dispositivo y volví a gritar con esperanza de que alguien me oyera, pero nada, ni siquiera reaccionó. Entonces llegó el momento más difícil de toda mi vida, y me culpé a mí misma de ser tan cobarde y tan idiota. No quise admitir mis sentimientos, intenté esquivarlos e intentar no darles importancia, me sentí miserable.

-Mimi..- Dijo mi nombre con la mirada perdida y casi sin voz- Mimi..-Repitió

-Izzy cielo, tranquilo te vas a poner bien.-Y no sé cómo lo hice, pero le sonreí.- ¡Ayuda, por favor, ayuda!-Volví a gritar.

-Mimi, me… me mue…- Intentó decir, hasta que le puse mi dedo en sus labios, volviéndole a sonreir, aunque una lágrima escapó de mis ojos cayendo hasta su rostro.- No digas nada.-

-Mimi ¿me estoy muriendo?-Me volvió a repetir, ya no hablaba con coherencia, el momento se acercaba y era inevitable.-Shh, tranquilo, ¿no lo ves? Estás soñando, solo es eso, un sueño.-Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer abundantemente, me las intenté secar, dejándome restos de su sangre en mi rostro.

-Sí, un sueño.- Sus ojos estaban casi cerrándose.-Te quiero.-No vocalizó bien aquellas palabras pero las entendí perfectamente, quizás solo eran parte de sus delirios pero se clavaron en mi corazón, era inevitable, empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también Izzy.- Le acaricié la cabeza y él finalmente cerró los ojos, para siempre.

Me aferré a él con fuerza posando mi cabeza sobre la suya, sentí como su cuerpo perdía esa calidez y se enfriaba. Me quedé allí abrazada a él por última vez, sin importarme nada más. Me sentiría culpable durante el resto de mi vida.

Y aquí me encuentro, delante de él, delante de su tumba. He esperado a que todos se despidieran para poder estar a solas con Koushiro. Me acerco y le dejo un pequeño ramo de flores junto a todas las demás, me giro para ver si estamos completamente solos y me dispongo a emplear todo el valor que me queda para pronunciar unas palabras:

¨Izzy, ¿es extraño, no? Ayer eras un chico joven con mucho que vivir y hoy te encuentras aquí, no es justo. Sé que no tengo derecho a quejarme, ya que no me he portado del todo bien contigo, ni te he sido sincera del todo, créeme nunca me lo perdonaré. Quise pensar que sería algo pasajero, incluso me preocupé en qué pensarían los demás, debo de parecer miserable, me siento miserable…Me gustas Izzy, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sé, quizás desde aquellas veces que permaneciste conmigo en el mundo digital, no lo sé, Solo sé que me gustas. Lo sé, quizás es demasiado tarde, espero que me puedas perdonar, aunque sé que yo nunca me podré perdonar a mí misma. Adiós Izzy, y gracias por todo.¨

Llevo un dedo a mis labios, lo beso y lo dirijo a la tumba, un nudo se forma en mi garganta pero consigo aguantar las lágrimas, quiero mirar atrás pero me obligo a no hacerlo, porque sé que si lo hago me derrumbaría ahí mismo. A la salida del cementerio me esperan Tai y Sora, ella se dirige a mí y me abraza, ¨Tranquila¨ me consuela al oído mientras no puedo evitar romper a llorar.


End file.
